Duty Kid Icarus
by shard silver 2006
Summary: Doing one's duty is not easy. Arlon knows that just as well as the next person. Takes place before the Lunar Sanctum level in Kid Icarus Uprising.


**Duty Kid Icarus uprising **

**Disclaimer I do not own Kid Icarus. Everything belongs to Project Sora and Nintendo **

**A/N This is an Arlon the Serene one shot and the guy honestly needs more love. Out of the Commanders in the Forces of Nature, he was the most interesting out of the Forces of nature. The quotes about duty at the start and end of the story are mine. **

To do one's duty is never easy. Sometimes we all have to take risks to ensure that we never falter from the responsibility that we were assigned to in the first place.

The shimmering walls of the Lunar Sanctum had been polished until they shone and sparkled something that Viridi noticed striding down the long hallways her pale blond hair was tightly bunched up her skirts rustled against the polished floors her eyes fell on the mirrors that reflected her appearance. Her staff was clutched tightly in her right hand her footsteps issued down the corridor.

"Ah I see that you've arrived at last Mistress Viridi." The deep voice issued through the corridor as Arlon stepped out from the shadows making sure to bow in a respectful fashion and then he stood up his face was neutral as ever Viridi noted. "So are you sure that the Chaos Kin can't escape at all?" Viridi challenged Arlon who looked somewhat offended.

"Mistress Viridi for one you should not underestimate the power of the Lunar Sanctum. It is linked to my powers and as long as I remain here, I can assure you that the Chaos kin will never escape." Arlon began to walk forward his long legs making his strides longer forcing Viridi to hurry after him, following her commander down the long golden corridor. "So what happens if any intruders come here seeking to destroy this place?" Viridi challenged doubt was in her tone.

"I can assure you that it will not be out of my purview." Arlon responded pausing at the vast empty cell hearing the scuttling of legs scraping against the ground where the Chaos Kin screamed in anger and rage throwing itself again and again at the bars only to have the surge of electricity surge throughout its entire being causing it to fall to the floor writhing in agony.

"Pure electricity bars made especially to repel the Chaos kin. This is just something that I came up with after hearing the prowess that Phosphora engaged in battling the Chaos Kin at your request." Arlon stated as Viridi nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Phosphora did a good job of weakening it enough for me to bring it here and that's why I need you to remain under a vow of silence." Viridi said seeing a flash of surprise appear in Arlon's eyes he turned his head to regard his mistress sensing that there was something that she wasn't telling him and Viridi knew that he was the most loyal out of the Forces of nature.

"Ah I see. You don't want anyone to find out about the Chaos Kin. Especially Palutena and her young winged servant." Arlon concluded seeing the look that Viridi gave him as she slowly nodded. 'His name is Pit and he may look and act like an idiot, but don't underestimate him." He was the one who took out the Reset bomb depot." Arlon could hear the anger in his mistress' voice the way that she grasped the staff tightly her knuckles were turning white her teeth were gritted. Arlon could sense the rage that was emitting from her frame.

"I can assure you that I do have a back up plan in mind." Arlon said glancing up at the ceiling which Viridi followed her lead the single black feather fall from the ceiling she glanced up to see Dark Pit standing on of the polished beams his black wings were spread out wide glaring down at the Goddess and her servant, his pale red eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Wait is that Pit?! What is he doing here?!" Viridi whirled on Arlon anger was seeping at her very core at the potential fact that her most loyal out of the Forces of nature commanders had turned traitor on her.

"I am not Pit. And you have some nerve referring to me as that idiot." "Pit" spoke jumping down from the rafters. The minute that Viridi saw the dark angel jump down from the rafters she saw that the angel that was standing in front of her greatly resembled Plautena's servant, expect that his robes were black, his hair was black and his eyes were a pale red instead of the deep blue and there was a scowl on his face.

"Of all the arrogance! You're talking to a Goddess!" Viridi snarled her eyes narrowed dangerously and the dark angel stepped back a small smirk on his face. "Are you sure that you're a Goddess? You're just a child." Dark Pit spoke with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

Without warning Dark Pit felt the blast of dark energy slammed into him sending him crashing into the walls near the Chaos Kin's cell. The Chaos Kin let out a frenzied screech as it charged the bars eager to attack the dark winged being, sensing some kind of pure energy that his body no his soul seemed to be radiating the bug charged only to feel the searing shock of pain emitting all over its body as it fell to the ground writhing and twitching in agony.

Arlon stood between Viridi and Dark Pit his fingers were outstretched his one visible eye was blazing with anger and he slowly lowered his hand the fingers relaxing. "This is my domain and I have no tolerance for those that dare to insult my mistress." Arlon hissed feeling the dark angel's stare of defiance, the silver bow appeared clutched between his fingers.

"This is Dark Pit, a darker version of Lady Plautena's servant." Arlon stated feeling the glare of the dark angel on him. Viridi held up her hand as Arlon stepped off to the side allowing her to stare at the dark angel that glared back, deciding whether or not to attack back.

"I've heard a few rumors about him. He was created by accident, when the Mirror of Truth was destroyed by Pit." Viridi let out a small laugh. "That little blunder cost the Underworld one of its key weapons. They were fools for leaving such a key weapon in the non existent hands of that shapeless blob Pandora." Dark Pit heard the sneer behind her voice.

''The only reason that I'm getting involved in your silly little war between the Gods, is to ensure that I prove to the other Pit that I am the original Pit and not a cheap knock off like he is." Dark Pit spoke for the first time all of the hostility he was currently feeling for the Goddess of nature and her servant made him want to gag.

"Then I can assure you that Pit will most likely target the core of the Lunar sanctum." Arlon replied back keeping his voice level. The dark angel simply nodded and left down the long hallway heading towards to the central core room, to wait for his light counterpart. He spread open his wings, they glowed a dark purple color and he ascended into the near top of the hallway with a couple of wing beats and he shot one last look of contempt aimed at Arlon and Viridi. "Unlike Pit I don't need anyone's help to fly." Dark Pit spat taking off making sure not to bang his head on the ceiling and he,was already flying away down the long corridor that would led to the Lunar Sanctum's control room and to wait for his rival.

Viridi stared after the retreating from of the dark angel a frown was etched onto her face. "He's dangerous and unpredictable. I've heard that he absorbed Pandora's powers after Pit defeated her." Viridi glanced at Arlon, his face was emotionless as it normally was.

"I know that its a gamble, but I can assure you that Pit's twin will be able to slow, Pit down. I in the meantime will do everything that I can to ensure that the Chaos Kin will never escape here." Arlon responded seeing the skeptical look that appeared on his mistress' features, before she shook her head, her long hair moving from side to side.

"I know that you will. The Chaos Kin it's too dangerous to roam free." Viridi paused to glance back at Arlon, making the meaning of her message clear. To make ensure that the Chaos Kin would never once more be allowed to roam the world once more. Deep down Viridi knew that Arlon would use all of his tricks, and his powers in order to ensure that the Chaos Kin would remain a prisoner in the Lunar Sanctum for all time.

When we do our duty, we have to factor in the risks that we must take in order to ensure that we are able to fulfill that duty. If we can't do our duty then how can we live with ourselves?

**A/N Finished! This took at least two days to type up and a fun little fact here, Dark Pit wasn't originally going to be in this story. No he was something that I threw in at the last minute. Also it was a challenge to get into both Viridi's and Dark Pits' heads. They are two of my favorite characters and yet trying to keep them in character was a challenge. **

** As for Dark Pit being able to fly, well the Lunar Sanctum's rooms are pretty big so I could imagine he could easily be able to fly about in the Lunar Sanctum.  
**

**Well, feel free to read this story, enjoy it and leave a review. **


End file.
